


Safe In His Arms

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nanako and Dojima appear in Chapter 2, Physical Abuse, SO, Semi-Vent Fic, Yea Uh, Yosuke's parents aren't exactly GOOD in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: "Yosuke?"Yosuke freezes, staring at Teddie with wide eyes. "O-oh..uh.." he takes a deep breath. "Hey Ted."Teddie gets out of the closet, looking at Yosuke with a worried look."Why was your mom yelling at you..?"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a ramble/vent thing in the Souyo discord 
> 
> But than I decided to make it a story
> 
> ...s o-

Yosuke feels shivers run down his back as his mom screams at him. He dropped a plate on the ground. One plate that was _supposedly_ unbreakable, yet he was somehow able to break it. Of course. He always finds a way to mess things up. That's just the life of Yosuke Hanamura.

So how he's facing another round of yelling and screaming. His mother rubs her head after 10 minutes, pointing at the stairs. "Just go. Next time I won't be as nice." She says, going back to cooking..whatever she's cooking. Yosuke isn't sure anymore. _'Not like I'm going to end up eating it..'_

"Stupid child.." he flinches at his moms harsh words, running up the stares and into his room.

He falls face first in his bed, taking a shaky breath. He feels tears in the back of his eyes, and rubs them. "Can't cry, can't be a baby.."

"Yosuke?"

Yosuke freezes, staring at Teddie with wide eyes. "O-oh..uh.." he takes a deep breath. "Hey Ted."

Teddie gets out of the closet, looking at Yosuke with a worried look. "Why was your mom yelling at you..?"

Oh, _fuck._

"Nononono, Ted it's not..look, it's nothing.." he gives a shaky smile. "It's normal, ok? Nothing's wrong, everything's fine." Yosuke pats the blonde's hair, closing his eyes. "Come on, let's get to sleep. We have to go to the tv world tomorrow, remember?" 

Teddie says nothing, going back to the bed in his closet, and just sits there.

* * *

Teddie keeps looking at Yosuke, frowning at his forced smile as they fight the shadows. After they were done with training, Teddie pulls Yu to the side. 

"Hm?" Yu looks at Teddie. "What is it Teddie?" The blond looks around, before asking Yu in a soft voice. "Is it normal for parents to yell at you?" 

Yu stands there, a shock look on his face. "Wha- n-no, I don't think it's normal.." Teddie nods, placing a hand under his chin. "Than why did Yosuke tell me not to.." he mumbles to himself as he walking away.

...Yosuke?

Yu senses red flags going off in his head, and turns to ask Teddie a question, but by then the bear is already gone.

"..I'll just have to ask him tomorrow.."

* * *

He manages to sneak in Junes without anyone noticing(more specificity, without Yosuke noticing) the next day. Yu looks around for Yosuke, hearing a muffled screaming from the storage room. 

Yu manages to get in the storage room (how is there no security in this place?), looking over some boxes. He sees Yosuke's father yelling at him, and Yosuke has his head down, saying sorry over and over.

"You fucking dropped a box full of food, AGAIN!!" His father growls, making Yosuke flinch. "I-I-" 

"How the hell can I trust you with anything when you can you can't even carry stuff normally??"

He hears a sniffle. "D-dad look, I'm sorr-"

Yu sees Yosuke's father gets closer to him, and-

A loud crash is heard as Yosuke's head is flung back to the shelves, and Yosuke yelps in pain. Yu clenches his fist to keep himself from yelling at the older man.

"Get back to work." His father walks away, leaving Yosuke to hold his cheek and head, tears rolling down his face. He gets up shakefully, making his way to the employee bathroom.

Yu runs out of Junes, making his way home. He starts to go over how he can talk to Yosuke tomorrow. He sits in his room, taking a deep breath to calm down, and starts doing his homework to try and distract him.

* * *

"Hey, Yosuke."

Yosuke looks up from his work, tilting his head. "Hm?" Yu notices the bandages on his cheek and head, and the hastily put on makeup. Yu stares at his cheek, before looking at him in the eyes. "Follow me after school is done, ok?" 

"H-huh?" Yosuke blinks, looking at him confused. "Why do you want to see me after school?" Yu looks around. "I need to ask you some..questions." His voice gets deep, making Yosuke shutter. "...got it partner."

When the bell rings, Yu drags Yosuke to the back of the school. Yosuke's face is filled with confusion. "So..uh.." He leans against the wall. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Why do you have bandages on your head and cheek?"

Yosuke freezes. "U-uh.." he studers. "I-I feel down the stairs yesterday!" He rubs the back of his neck. "You know how much of a klutz I am partner-"

"Tell me the truth, Yosuke."

Yosuke blinks, staring up at Yu. "T-truth..?" He laughs, but Yu can't hear a lick of joy in the laugh. "I am telling the truth man-"

"Than why did I see your dad slap you hard yesterday?"

Yosuke feels his blood run cold.

"Oh, that? I-it was nothing, don't worry-"

Yu can see right through him, right through the lies that’s coming out of his mouth. "Teddie said something about this also happening at home? Yosuke, this isn't normal."

"..it's fine dude.." has smiles sadly, looking away. "I'm used to it..don't worry, I'm fine, it's normal-"

"Yosuke, a parent slapping their child isn't normal!"

"Y-Yu please-"

He jumps at the sudden hands on his face, looking up at silver eyes of his partner. "W-wha-"

"...You want to stay over at my place for a bit?" 

Yosuke's breath gets caught up in his throat. "Y-your place..? I.." he shakes his head. "I can't Yu. Ted will end up staying there with them, I can't make them target their anger at him.." he feels the tears in his eyes. 

"Have you at least tried to tell the poli-"

"Oh, what would they do?" Yosuke snaps. "I already tried when I was younger in the city..they played their "we are such good parents, look my child loves us!" card on them. I can't trust them.."

Yosuke can feel the tears roll down his face already, and he quickly tries to get rid of them. Yu quickly hugs him, and the dam breaks, Yosuke clinging onto Yu's jacket as he cries.

"I'm scared.." he sobs out. "I'm so fucking terrified, Yu. I'm scared of them, I'm scared of what might happen, what happens if they try and bring me back, what if they try and hurt me again? I..it's too much..." Yosuke's whole body shakes with sobs.

Yu combs his hand though Yosuke's hair, kissing the top of his head to try and calm him down.

After a while, the sobs slowly turn into sniffles. Yosuke looks up at Yu, his eyes red from crying. Yu smiles softly, whipping the rest of the tears that are still on Yosuke's face. "Let's walk to Dojima's house, ok?" Yosuke stares up at him for a while. 

"..you sure it's ok for me and Ted to stay over..? I don't..I don't want me or Ted to bother you three that much-"

"Yosuke.." he gives him a warm smile. "You aren't a bother to us..Nanako loves having you and Teddie around, and I'm sure Dojima will understand the situation."

Yosuke freezes before nodding. Of course he's still worried. He's terrified of his parents still.

But..Yu will help him...right?

They start to walk to the Dojima's residence together, Yosuke holding onto Yu's hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu sneaks his way downstairs to where Dojima is waiting on the couch. He gives Yu a stern look.
> 
> “Explain what happened.”

Nanako pokes her head up when she hears the door open. Her face lights up, running towards the front door. "Welcome home big br-" 

She stops her usual greeting when she sees Yu. He is holding Yosuke's hands in a tight grip as the shorter male leans on his shoulder, seemingly not focusing on anything. Nanako looks down at their hands, and smiles brightly. "Hi Yosuke-nii!!"

Yosuke blinks, suddenly getting into focus as a high pitched voice says his name. He looks down at Nanako. He puts on a fake smile to not worry her. "Hey Nanako-chan.." 

Yu leads Yosuke towards the small table that's in front of the table. He places a hand in Yosuke's back as he sits down. "You want me to make some soup?" He asks softly. Yosuke just nods, staring at the tv blankly.

Yu sighs softly, going into the kitchen to begin cooking. He feels a soft tug on his shirt, looking down to see Nanako with a worried look on her face. "Is Yosuke-nii ok big bro..?"

He blinks, and gets on his knees to talk to her face to face. "Yea..yea he's fine." He looks over at Yosuke, before looking back and Nanako. "He's just having a hard time right now, ok?” She looks at him questiongly before he smiles softly. “Him and Teddie are gonna stay over for a while, ‘k?”

Her face almost instantly lights up when he mentions Teddie, as she nods as she runs over to Yosuke, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Yosuke turns his attention away from the tv and to Nanako. “Can you help me with homework..?” She asks him, giving him puppy eyes. He gives her a soft smile. “ ‘Course I’ll help you.”

Yu takes out his phone, scrolling through his text messages until he reaches Teddie’s. From what Yosuke has told him in the past, the blond should be on break by now. He quickly opens the texts.

_ <Hey Teddie. _

_ >Hey Sensei!! _

_ <I need you to do me a favor, ok? _

_ >Of course!! Any favor for you! So whats the favor? _

He fiddles with his phone, trying to phrase what he wants to ask into words, before finally responding.

_ <Put Yosuke’s and your clothes in a bag, and come over to my place. _

The amount of time it takes for Teddie to respond starts to worry Yu, but he looks down as he feels his phone vibrate.

_ >Uh, are you sure Sensei?? Yosuke’s parents will get beary mad if we leave.. _

_ <Yosuke is already at my place, don’t worry, it’ll be fine, ok? _

_ >....ok! I trust you!! ⊂((・▽・))⊃ _

Yu puts his phone back in his pocket as he looks over to the others in the house. Yosuke is seemingly distracted while helping Nanako, a small, genuine smile plastered on his face as he helps the elementary student. Yu sighs happily, returning to making the soup.

* * *

Yosuke peeks his head up at the sound of the front door opening,and turns his head to look. He almost drops the pencil he was holding. Teddie is standing there with a bright smile while holding a duffle bag. _‘How the hell did he know that we were staying here for a bit what-’_

Nakako springs up from the small Chabudai and runs over to Teddie, giving him a big hug while laughing. Yosuke covers his mouth to prevent him from laughing as Teddie struggles to keep himself balanced. Teddie puts down the duffle bag to hug her.

Yu chuckles, going over to the Chabudai and placing 4 bowls of soup on the table for all of them. He sits down next to Yosuke, before putting his jacket over his shoulders, making him jump. “W-wha..” He looks over at Yu, who only gives him a wink as he starts to eat. Yosuke puts a hand on Yu’s jacket, and almost relaxes instantly. Yosuke watches as the other two sit down and eat, and he starts to do the same.

* * *

Dojima looks over in confusion at what he sees when he gets home from work. The two Hanamura brothers and his family watching tv peacefully. Yosuke pokes his head and looks at Dojima, and he can feel his heart ache a bit. His eyes makes it seem like he has been crying not to long ago, as evidenced by the tear marks on his cheeks. Yosuke shyly gives him a wave, before yawning. 

Dojima says nothing as Yu looks at him with almost pleading eyes. He stands there, before sighing. “Tell me when they all fall asleep?” He asks Yu in a quite voice. Nodding, Yu takes the brothers and Nanako upstairs.

Yosuke ends up falling asleep on Yu’s Futon while holding Yu’s jacket close to him while Teddie sleeps on the extra Futon that happens to be in Yu’s room. Yu sneaks his way downstairs to where Dojima is waiting on the couch. He gives Yu a stern look.

“Explain what happened.”

  
  
Yu nods, and takes a deep breath. He was ready for this question, he has been going over to what to say in his head ever since Dojima has arrived.

“The short version is that Yosuke’s parents are treating him..very badly. Not like how a parent should treat a child, or any person for that matter.” He bows his head slightly. “I’m so sorry for not asking you first, but I was..” Yu bites his lips. “I was scared of what might happen if he want back to that house, and I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

Dojima sits there in silence with his eyes closed for a while, worrying Yu. Is he going to say no? Is he going to send Yosuke and Teddie back home? What will happen if they get sent back home?? Dojima sighs. “Alright, they can stay.” He pauses. “..I might have to look into this myself, however. If they are truly mistreating him..” He doesn't finish his sentence, but he doesn't have to. Yu smiles at him. “Thank you. I appreciate it." He starts to go up the stairs, before looking back at Dojima. "..He does too.”

When Yu gets to the top of the stairs, he sees the bathroom door open and the lights on. Carefully, he looks inside.

Yosuke is in there, wearing Yu's jacket almost like a blanket around his shoulders as he tries to remove the makeup on his cheek. Yu can see how bad of a bruise he has once the makeup was off. Yosuke touches his cheek softly, flinching in pain as he looks up at himself in the mirror, a look of sadness and pain plastered on his face.

Yu comes up from behind him, hugging his waist from behind. Yosuke jumps for a second before he realizes who it was, and he leans into Yu's chest once he figures out its Yu, closing his eyes. 

"...I don't know where I would be if you haven't entered my life, Partner…"

Yu smiles sadly, kissing the back of Yosuke's neck. "But you are safe now, right?" Yosuke mumbles a bit, before nodding slightly. "What was that mumble about?" Yu asks in a almost comedic tone. Yosuke giggles softly. "I said 'Of course, I feel safe with you.' " Yu can feel his face heat up as Yosuke laughs quietly.

"You want to go cuddle ourselves to sleep now?" He asks, going back to continue to kiss Yosuke's neck. Yosuke pauses slightly, before nodding. "Yea..that'll be real nice right now." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this thing I did (Sorry Yosuke-)
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated! 🧡


End file.
